


Runs in the Family

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone the Ellimist chose, he chose for a reason... Originally written March 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I recognized the premise some time before I wrote this, but I don't think I had made it into a fic until then.

"Jara?"

"Busy time."

"Big news."

"About war?"

"No. News for us. Ket Halpak to have baby."

Jara bowed his head-blade to hers. "Great news!"

"Yes! I think son this time."

"Good. We give him strong name. Tem, or Beka."

"Beka Hamee," Ket said approvingly. "Good."

"Hork-Bajir name. My family is...different. Father Seerow named for Andalite Seerow. Daughter Toby named for friend Tobias, have human name."

"Bird name, too."

"Yes. But I am glad to have wife Ket. Nice Hork-Bajir name. Not alien."

AHAHAHAHA.

"...You hear noise?"


End file.
